


Saeran watching cartoons

by Skylikesspace



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylikesspace/pseuds/Skylikesspace
Summary: Saeran discovers something very fun, cartoons! This is a very short one short i wrote like  3 yaers ago
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 9





	Saeran watching cartoons

He has been living in the bunker with his brother and MC over a year now. And lately he has been feeling a lot better he is happier even though his past is still haunting him but he is getting closer to being really happy again.

Searan has never been alone in the bunker before there was always someone to look after him. Well not really look after him he was almost always alone in his room doing nothing much, just playing games or reading. But now he is alone now MC is on a date with his brother and Vanderwood is probably hanging out somewhere. So right now he is all alone, he can do whatever he wants without his annoying brother trying to talk to him, or even worse hug him.

So he decides to walk to the living room and sits down on the sofa and turns on the giant tv and starts zapping after a while of going through channels that only show the news or those horrible drama soaps he comes across a tv channel with cartoons. He pauses for a moment, he never really watched them his mother of course never allowed them to watch them and it is not like he ever had time at Mint Eye. He did watch some tv with his brother but he never paid attention and they never watched cartoons. After a few minutes of SpongeBob he starts enjoying it. It’s so happy and that yellow sponge has no worries at all, it makes him really happy. And when the cartoon is done another one stars it is a episode Adventure time this one is a bit different but he enjoys the happiness and jokes. And after this one finishes another one comes on and another one, and he keeps watching.

A few hours pass and Saeran is still watching even though he didn’t plan to stay up this long. And just at the moment he laughs at a silly joke again his brother walks in on him. “Saeran? What are you watching” asks his brother while laughing out loud. Saeran quickly turns off the television and says “noting” a bit irritated and he gets up to go back to his bedroom. He is not in the mood to talk with anyone he just wanted to watch some TV. “No Saeran wait, where you watching cartoons?” asks Seayoung while sitting down on the sofa. “Yes I was, why do you even care”. Seayoung takes a deep breath and says: “because you are my brother and I care about you, a lot so I like seeing you laughing and smiling”. Saeran slowly walks back to the sofa and sits down, “can I watch some more than? “yes of course you can”  
“Seayoung tells him happily.

Saeran, MC and Saeyoung watch the cartoons till 3am, even though his brother is paying more attention at his happy brother since seeing him laugh like this is really rare.

This was one of their first cartoon marathons, but it was the first of many. These cartoon marathons meant a lot to Saeayoung since he got to see his brother smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I no longer write for mystic messenger, i am simply uploading older content from tumblr.


End file.
